Reveal what is hidden
by Mysterysolver79
Summary: Cartman planned something on Kyle which instead of becoming something to enjoy and pick on, it became something which could lead to death and suffering. "It's all your fault, Cartman!" Stan yelled "My fault? How this my fault!" Cartman asked. "If you haven't made him read the spell, none of this would ever happen. Now because of you we're going to get killed by our..."
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _Warning: Contains curse words, violence, and bloody scenes_**

 ** _All south park and characters belong to their rightful owners._**

 ** _Enjoy ;)_**

In South Park School Elementary...

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were near their lockers talking until they were interrupted by the fat brunette.

"Guys! Guys!" Cartman said.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Meet me at my house tonight," Cartman said.

"Why? Is it one of your pranks again ?" Kyle asked as he crossed his arms and frowned at Cartman.

"Yeah." Stan said as he also crossed his arms.

Even Kenny grew suspicious of Cartman.

"No no... Guys, I'm serious. I bought something cool that I wanna test it out." Cartman said.

"So what is this "cool" thing, fat ass?" Kyle asked.

"Hey! Don't call me fat, you fucking Jew!" Cartman yelled.

Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I invited every guy in our class tonight at my house, 6pm-8pm. Be there, you wouldn't want to miss it." Cartman said

Then he left.

"Uhh ...what was that about? And what is this new "cool" thing he was talking about?" Stan asked.

Kenny shrugged.

"Probably it's some dumb prank." Kyle said.

"So...are we going?" Stan asked.

"What?! Are you crazy? This is Cartman we're talking about. He is probably going to prank us and embarrass us in front of the other guys and be like,'You just got pranked na na na ha ha." Kyle said impersonating Cartman.

"Dude, it's not like we have a choice. Shelly has a sleepover with her "friends" tonight at my house, Kenny's house is being checked for termites and your parents and Ike are going to attend a meeting at school." Stan said.

"Fine but if he pranks us, I'm going to kick his large fat ass." Kyle said.

The School Bell rang.

"Come on. We'd better get to class." Stan said.

At a distance, Cartman watched Kyle, Stan, and Kenny going to class with a smirk on his face.

It was 17:45.

Kyle, Stan and Kenny were at Cartman's house front door.

Stan rang the doorbell.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Kyle said as he was frowning with his arms crossed.

"Come on man. Don't be such a wuss." Kenny said.

Kyle was about to protest until the door opened revealing Cartman.

"Hello, Kenny...Stan...Jew." Cartman said.

Kyle rolled his eyes and thought,

 _Typical Cartman_.

They entered his house and saw that few of the guys arrived.

Token, Craig, and Tweek were all in the living room.

"Who is it poopykins? " Cartman's Mom asked from the kitchen.

"Just more of my friends." Cartman said.

"OK, sweetie. Well... I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Cartman's mom said.

"So what are we going to do?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, where's this "cool" thing you wanna try out?" Kyle asked.

"Patience Kahl, we'll just play until everyone arrives." Cartman said.

And that's what they did.

They played until everyone arrived...

7:00pm

"Gosh, sorry I'm late. I had to..." Butters said at Cartman's front door.

"Just shut the hell up and get in here!" Cartman yelled interrupting him.

"OK. " Butter said as he entered quickly.

Butter sat down with the others; Tweek, Craig, Timmy, Jimmy, Kyle, Stan, Kenny , Token and Clyde, who were all sitting down on the couch in the living room.

Kyle looked suspiciously at Cartman and thought

 _Cartman never had the patience to wait for someone, especially for Butters. Something fishy is going on here._

"Now tonight's guy night will be different. We're going to try out something cool." Cartman said.

"So what is it?" Stan asked.

Kyle was still with his arms crossed trying to figure out what was Cartman up to.

"Follow me." Cartman said.

Everyone stood up except for Timmy and followed Cartman into his basement.

"Everyone gather around in a circle and sit down." Cartman said.

"Why?" Craig asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Cartman yelled.

Craig rolled his eyes.

Then everybody sat in a circle.

Cartman placed a lantern which was on and a couple of lit candles in the middle of the circle.

Then he switched off the lights and sat next to Clyde and Kyle.

"Gosh...it is getting...kinda creepy." Butters said.

"Cartman, we're not going to perform satanic rituals." Token said.

"GODAMMIT! This is not a satanic ritual." Cartman said.

"Then what is it?" Craig asked.

"Well, you see...I borrowed this parchment from someone and it contains very interesting information." Cartman said as he took out a parchment out of his pocket.

Everyone remained very quiet.

"Well you see according to this it's a spell which reveals something within you which you aren't even aware of." Cartman said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stan asked.

"I don't know but it really sounds interesting. So who wanna go first?" Cartman said.

"This is a bunch of crap. There is no way spells and magic exist, you retard." Kyle said.

"Well since you believe that. Why don't you go first?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, Jew. If you think this is stupid then you'll find no trouble of doing this." Cartman said as he gave him a smirk.

 _I wanna punch that smirk off his face so bad._ Kyle thought

Kyle rolled his eyes and said," Fine! I'll do your stupid magic spell."

"Here, take this and read the incantation from the parchment," Cartman said as he handed the parchment to Kyle.

Kyle took the parchment, stood up and read it out loud,

 ** _"I summon forth the thing hidden in me,_**

 ** _for me to see._**

 ** _The thing hidden within the depths of my soul_**

 ** _waiting to be whole ..."_**

Suddenly there was a flash of lighting and after a sound of thunder was then heard.

"Craig, I'm scared." Tweek whispered.

Craig held Tweek's hand to make him less scared.

 ** _"Instead of being the shadow following me around ,_**

 ** _the thing will be unbound,_**

 ** _from the depths of within me._**

 ** _May the secrets be discovered_**

 ** _and the mysteries uncovered,_**

 ** _of the thing that lives inside of me."_**

Then there were a few moments of silence.

Everyone kept staring at Kyle waiting for something to happen.

"Nothing happened." Stan said.

"See, I told you so!" Kyle said.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." Craig said.

"Jew, since you're standing would you switch on the lights?" Cartman asked.

"Fine, fatass." Kyle mumbled.

He switched on the lights and found a very unexpected surprise.

A bucket of rotten fish fell on top of him.

Cartman burst out laughing and then everyone joined him except for Stan and Kenny.

"Now you really are a Stinkin Jew." Cartman said as tears of laughter came out of his eyes.

 _That bastard. I'm gonna ...gonna..._ Kyle thought.

Then Kyle realized that he clenched his fists inside his gloves so much that his nails pierce his skin and blood started coming out.

He was shocked by this but didn't say anything.

Luckily nobody noticed the blood stains on his gloves.

"Kyle, your mother came to pick you up!" Cartman's mom said.

While everybody was laughing at him except for Kenny and Stan, Kyle went upstairs and exited the house.

It was raining cats and dogs.

He found his parents waiting in the car for him. Kyle walked and entered the car soaking wet.

He sat in the backseat next to Ike and didn't say anything.

"Hello Kyle. O my gosh, why do you stink?" Kyle's mom asked.

"Can we talk about that later? I wanna go home right now." Kyle said as he crossed his arms.

"Ok sweetie." His mom said.

Kyle kept staring at the rain outside his car window while Ike looked worried for his brother.

Then they went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyle's POV

It took me seven bottles of shampoo to remove the smell.

I finished showering, got dressed and went into my room. This time without my ushanka since it reeked of rotten fish.

Great, now my Jewfro shows.

I sat on my bed and started wrapping my hands with bandages which I took from the first aid kit in the kitchen. Luckily, no one noticed.

I still found it quite shocking that I pierced my skin of my hands just by clenching my fists. I clench my fists a lot mainly when Cartman pisses me off. So why was I so mad at Cartman for just soaking me in rotten fish? I mean he did other things which were far worse than that, like giving me AIDS, wanting to kill me in the Stark's pond and many other things….

Again why was I so angry at Cartman that made me put so much force onto clenching my hands and piercing my skin?

I was interrupted by my Mom's yelling.

"Now Leanne, can you please tell me why my bubbila smelled of rotten fish when he left your house?!" My mom asked loudly.

I couldn't help but smile. Even though my mom has the worst tempers she still a caring mother.

Cartman is going to get it now.

But still, I didn't feel it like a victory for me since tomorrow at school everyone is going to laugh at me…Great…just fucking great.

"Kyle? Kyle?" Ike asked as he was knocking on my door.

I immediately hid the bandages and wore another pair of clean green gloves to hide my bandaged hands.

When I was done, I told Ike to come in.

"Kyle, are you ok?" Ike asked.

"I'm alright, Ike. It was just a stupid prank so you don't have to worry about it." Kyle said.

"Ok then.,… Well, goodnight." Ike said.

"Goodnight, Ike." I said as I gave him a smile.

As my mother entered the room, Ike left the room

"Are you ok, Kyle?" She asked with concern.

"Mum, I'm fine. It's just some stupid rotten fish so you can stop exaggerating. It's not like he hurt me or something." I said.

My mom said, "Kyle, if your friend…."

"He's not my friend." I said with a scowl.

"Ok, sweetie. Well, let me rephrase the question. Why do you hang out with him if you don't consider him as your friend?" My mom asked.

She did have a point there. All Cartman has ever done to me was my life miserable and he even gave me AIDS just because I laughed at him.

"I don't know." I said with uncertainty.

"Ok bubbila. Well you'd better get some sleep. It's still a school night." My mom said as she gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight Mom." I said.

"Goodnight Kyle." My mom said as she exited the room.

I laid down on my bed.

I began thinking of what's going to happen to me tomorrow for a few hours.

Curse my anxiety.

Then I kept saying the same thing that I say every day before going to bed.

"Tomorrow's going to be a different day. Tomorrow's going to be a different day."

Finally, I drifted into sleep

I woke up because of the sound of my alarm clock.

I switched it off and got out of bed.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, changed into my daily clothes and went downstairs into the kitchen, finding my mom preparing breakfast.

As I sat down at the table, my mom placed my plate on the table

Then Ike joined in and started eating his breakfast too.

"Here you go, Kyle." My mom said as she gave me back my ushanka.

It was clean and doesn't have the slightest smell of rotten fish.

"Thanks Mom." I said as I put it on my head and smiled.

Finally, I finished my breakfast and went to grab my bag.

When I grabbed my bag, I felt that I forgot something,

I checked my bag to see if I forgot something from school.

Pencil case. Check

Maths Homework. Check.

English Essay. Check

Lunch. Check.

Everything that I needed for school was there.

Then I said goodbye to my mom and exited the house.

The feeling that I forgot something came over me again.

I knew I didn't forget anything for school so why is it bothering me so much?

It's like a forgotten memory. The memory is still in my mind but I cannot get a grasp of remembering it…

"Hey, Kyle." Stan said suddenly as he saw me.

Whatever that memory is, it's not important right now.

I found Stan waiting next to the Bus stop where we usually talk before the bus came.

I walked and stood next to him.

"Hey, Stan." I said as I smiled at him.

"So… are you ok? I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you about Cartman and you were right about Cartman." Stan said.

"It's okay dude." I said.

"But's it's not going to be okay for Cartman. I'm gonna make that guy pay." Stan said.

"Don't worry about giving Cartman payback. I'm pretty sure Cartman will get what he deserves." I said.

"Oh. So you have a plan?" Stan said.

I nodded.

"Hey, you don't smell of rotten fish." Stan said. "How did you manage to remove the smell?"

"It took me seven shampoo bottles to remove the stink." I said.

"Woah, dude." Stan said.

"I know. At least we know why Cartman's farts are so toxic." I said.

Then Stan and I laughed.

"Well look who it is. The hippie boy and his stinkin' Jew. I'm not surprised that you showed up. This is so good. Now I can watch you getting picked on." Cartman said as he arrived with Kenny.

I usually yell at him or pounce on him but this time I didn't give in. I didn't know how or why I was determined to ignore Cartman but I knew it wasn't going to be easy due to my anger issues.

I looked at Stan and asked," Did you hear about the weather of this weekend?"

Stan was surprised at this but played along, "Yeah, I heard that there was going to be a major snowstorm."

"Umm hello! Jew, I was talking to you." Cartman said.

I still ignored him by chatting with Stan and Kenny.

Then I heard Cartman saying, "Well guess I hurt the Jew's little feelings. Oh, that's so gay of you Kahl."

I noticed Stan looking at me like he was expecting me to attack him.

Unfortunately, I didn't.

"Fuck you, Kahl! Even though I got grounded because of your big fat bitch mom, it was still worth it." Cartman said.

Now that got my blood boil. When he offends my mom.

This was my toughest decision I had to make either punch Cartman to death or contain my anger….

I bit my tongue so hard to not to yell at Cartman or attack him.

I stood there normally ignoring Cartman's words by continuing talking to Stan and Kenny.

Finally, the bus arrived.

Stan and I found a seat whilst Kenny sat with Cartman.

Poor Kenny. I can't imagine if I was the one who sat next to him for the rest of the trip.

I took a glimpse at Cartman and noticed that he was pissed. Really pissed.

As I saw this, I put a big smirk on my face. Thankfully, he didn't notice me smirking at him.

What's the feeling that's worse than humiliation?

Isolation.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan's POV

Kyle ignored Cartman like he doesn't even exist for a week. Kyle managed to ignore Cartman's glares and insults.

I was surprised that Kyle managed to ignore him that long. Usually, every time Kyle tried to avoid Cartman, he always ended up snapping at Cartman because one of his stupid insults.

This time, I can see Kyle was serious. I can't help but be impressed of him. It's a pretty hard thing to ignore a douche like Cartman. At the same time, I felt that it was unusual and different.

I ignored the feeling and kept on hanging out with Kenny and Kyle for the past week. Kenny still kept talking to Cartman since they're "best friends".

Also for the past week, Cartman didn't talk to me except for that one time last Friday...

 _I was in my room until I heard my dad shouting,_

 _"Stan, can you get down here? One of your friends wants to speak to you." Dad said._

 _"Coming Dad!" I said as I exited my room._

 _I went downstairs, across the living room and to the door._

 _"Cartman?" I asked as I was at the door._

 _My Dad exited the living room._

 _"What are you doing here, assmaster?" I asked with irritation._

 _"Is the Jew here?" Cartman asked._

 _"No. Why?" Stan asked._

 _"Thank God." Cartman said._

 _"Let me repeat the question again. What are you doing here?" I asked._

 _"You see it's about Kahl." Cartman said._

 _"What about Kyle?" I asked._

 _"I've been analyzing the situation. I wasn't sure at first but..." Cartman said._

 _I rolled my eyes and yelled, "O my god, would you please get straight to the point?!"_

 _"The spell worked." Cartman said._

 _"What spell?" I asked._

 _"The spell that I made Kyle read last Monday, remember?" Cartman asked._

 _I laughed._

 _"Shut up, hippie! This is serious!" Cartman yelled._

 _"Do you really think I'm that fucking stupid?" I asked._

 _"Look, Kahl always shouted or punched me whenever I tease him or make fun of him. Hell, he never even managed to ignore me for a day. " Cartman said._

 _"So?" I asked._

 _"So I think there's something wrong with Kahl." Cartman said._

 _"That literally doesn't make any sense. Kyle is just doing this to teach you a lesson, idiot! He wants to learn not to bother him anymore. You have crossed the line and now you pay the price." I said._

 _"But..." Cartman said._

 _"Besides you were the one who wrote the spell." I said._

 _"No, I didn't! I found it in an abandoned tent in the woods. I thought it would be the perfect thing to let Kahl's guard down." Cartman said._

 _"Yeah right." I said as I crossed my arms._

 _"You seriously think I'm able to write that spell? I don't even know how to spell the word 'incantation' for crying out loud!" Cartman yelled._

 _"I see what you're doing. You're trying to get inside my head." I said._

 _"No, I'm not!" Cartman objected._

 _"You're trying to make me afraid or weirded out of Kyle so that I'll leave Kyle. Well, it's certainly not going to work." I said._

 _"Stan, wait! That's not..." Cartman said._

 _I didn't let him finish and said, "Good night Fatass."_

 _Then I slammed the front_ _door_

I know talking to Cartman can be the worst thing but the weekend that followed was much worse.

It was predicted that a snowstorm was going to hit South park but instead of a snowstorm, a blizzard hit South Park. It was quite unnatural and unpredictable that some people died and some people disappeared that weekend.

On the bright side, we had three days of not going to school.

Due to the blizzard, a lot of snow was found on the roofs of many houses, on the driveway, on the roads and even in front of houses. That's when those three days of no school were spent helping our parents clear out the snow.

I haven't seen Kyle for five days. Usually, Kyle and I used to hang out on the weekends by going to each other's house but due to the blizzard, we couldn't. Then while I was helping my family to clear out the snow, I saw the Broflovski family who was clearing out the snow off their driveway. I saw Ike, Kyle's Dad and Mom but there was no Kyle.

I approached Kyle's Mom and asked where was Kyle.

"Oh, my poor bubbila caught a fever. He's inside resting in bed." She said.

Honestly, I couldn't visit Kyle since I was busy helping out my family. I hope he's ok.

Then Thursday morning came along. The weather was normal and the streets and houses were without snow therefore that meant that we had to go back to school.

I woke up due to my alarm clock. Then I got dressed, ate breakfast, grabbed my bag and walked to the bus stop. I was the first to arrive at the bus stop as usual. Then Kenny followed by Cartman arrived.

That's weird. Usually, Kyle arrives before Cartman and Kenny. I wonder what happened. Maybe he still has the fever.

After a few minutes which were spent talking to Kenny, I heard,

"Hi Stan." Kyle said.

I turned and saw Kyle. He wasn't looking good. He had major bags under his eyes and was going pale.

Then the bus arrived.

"Kyle are you ok?" I asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Kyle said as if it was not a big deal.

We got in the bus. Like usual, I sat next to Kyle whilst Kenny sat next to Cartman.

Kyle did not talk to me for the rest of the ride. Instead he kept looking outside from the bus window. I kept thinking that it must have been due to the fever or due to the people who died or disappeared since Kyle is sensitive to these things.

The one thing that I was sure about is that Kyle was definitely not fine.


End file.
